The Secret
by TheBindingOfJamie
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Everyone knows him. The guy that trained a Night Fury. Five years have passed since then, and things are going good. When he was a baby, his mother, Valka, was taken by a dragon. Presumed dead. Little did Hiccup know, that he had a sister. That supposedly died by the same dragon his mother had been. (I do not own HTTYD.) [Rated T to be safe.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello awkward turtles! I recently decided to finally start writing this story. I had most of it planned out, and then I started RolePlaying with this same storyline with**

**-Astrid_Hofferson- (You should totally follow her by the way.), and it just gave me tons of ideas! She included my OC Hadley in her story HTTYD 3, but she gave me permission to use it in my story because it was my idea originally. WARNING! This story will contain HTTYD 2 spoilers! If you don't wanna know something critical to the movies storyline because you haven't seen it, don't read this. I warned you, can't yell at me for spoilers now, can ya? (PLZ don't.)**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Everyone knows him. The first Viking to ever train a dragon. You think that's impressive? It was also a Night Fury.

It's been five years since he made peace with the dragons, and man was it nicer than the days of kill or be killed.

Everyone, and I mean everyone knows Hiccup now. Little kids dreamed of being him one day, growing up and being as brave as he was in that time.

But his life is taking a detour, somewhere he'll never forget.

* H *

I glanced over my shoulder at my mom, smiling as she trained a new 'patient' dragon.

"How's it going?" I asked, laying on my back and staring at the rock ceiling. I watched drops of water fall randomly to the floor, in no order.

I could picture my mother, Valka, smiling.

"Good, how's the rock studying going?"

Chuckling I answered, "Awesome. It's so interesting,"

I sit up, and my bangs fall in my face.

Tucking them behind my ear, I turn around to properly face her.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?"

My mother pauses at the mention of 'going back.'

"Hadley," She sighs.

"Mom, I'm serious!"

"They won't get us. They'll tell us we're crazy,"

I look down, "I just wanted to meet my family," I say sternly.

"Hadley, I know you want to meet them, but-" She stops, looking me in the eye, "I'm sorry.."

"We need to at least try!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up in the air.

Valka shakes her head, "No, Hadley."

I groan in frustration, quickly standing and running out.

My mother calls my name, and I ignore it. I'm tired of this.

* V *

I sigh quietly, hearing the familiar roar of her dragon taking off.

Finishing the training session with a newer addition to the sanctuary, I smiled at our home, before getting on Cloudjumper to find my daughter who ran off.

After taking to the sky, I noticed another dragon flying in the clouds.

I flew up, predicting it to be Hadley, oh but was I wrong.

A boy, about the age of 20, was flying a top a Night Fury.

I slowly rose above the clouds to actually see the person.

"Oh come on Dad, really?" He said, sitting up from his previous laying down position.

When he actually saw who I was, clearly not his dad, he was startled.

**A/N: I can't end chapters very well.**

**Ignore that factor :3**

**Anyway, yay! New story!**

**Enjoy the terrible first chapter guys!**

**Peace out my little awkward turtles!**

**~Jamie**


	2. Chapter 2

* H *

I flew above the clouds, silent.

I was determined to meet them, I just had to.

But being the lucky person I am, I have no idea where I'm going.

"Hadley, you're so smart," I mutter quietly before turning around and heading home.

"Mom?" My voice echos through the giant sanctuary.

Hearing no response, I tried again. This time, louder.

"Mom?"

No response.

She probably went to look for me.

Ah well, I guess I'll go check on the dragons.

When I walk into the main part of my home, I smile almost instantly.

These dragons were safe for now. That makes me happy, knowing these gentle creatures aren't fighting for their lives anymore here.

I hear a dragon's roar, and perk up.

Turning around, I see Cloudjumper carrying a person, who was clearly not my mother.

I quickly got up and ran to hide behind the multiple dragons, shielding myself from the boy's view.

"We have to head back for my dragon!" He yelled.

One of the dragons I was hiding behind decided to move closer to him, and this caused me to be revealed.

The boy's focus was on the dragon heading towards him so I quickly re-hid myself.

Suddenly, light flooded the room.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, glancing back at him.

In his hand, was a flaming sword.

My eyes widened, astonished. It took all I had in me to not shout, 'Cool!'

The boy circled his head with the sword multiple times.

This is when I noticed Valka standing behind him, standing in between two dragons.

I gave her this, 'What-the-heck-is-going-on?' look but I didn't expect a response.

I couldn't help but notice when the sword illuminated his features that he kinda looks like me.

Same emerald green eye color, and brown hair.

I got snapped out of my thoughts when the dragon I was hiding behind started following the light with his eyes.

Suddenly, the room became dark.

The boy reached down and grabbed something out of a pocket near his ankle.

He 'reloaded' the flaming sword.

Spinning in a circle, he sprayed out what looks like Hideous Zippleback gas around him.

Light flooded the cave again, and when the fire went away, he held out his hand to the dragon that approched him first.

My mother, who was completely still, suddenly moved.

He turned his attention to her, and pulled his arm away from the dragon, and put it back down by his side.

Valka crept over near where I was, staring at the boy.

"Who.. are you?" He asked, holding his arms out.

"The dragon thief?" He continued, questioning her, "Uh, Drago Bloodvist?"

Getting no response, the boy continued, "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

My mother suddenly spun her staff around in a circle, before hitting the ground.

A dragon flew from behind us, carrying another dragon.

I couldn't make out what type of dragon it is, but I saw a saddle on him,

Wait, a saddle?!

"Toothless!" He exclaimed, running foreward towards the black dragon.

The boy 'hugged' his dragon saying, "It's okay, it's okay," a couple times.

"It's glad to see you too, Bud," He said.

The dragon, who I noticed was a freaking NIGHT FURY, licked him.

"You had me worried there," the boy said.

Suddenly, once again, light illumited the room when a dragon started to burn a fire in it's mouth. (Great wording there, I know.)

Almost every dragon around us followed suit.

The boy's Night Fury, growled quietly, who I assumed was protecting his rider.

The dragon wrapped his tail around the boy, and I noticed one of his tail fins was missing.

I also noticed one of the boy's legs were missing.

Valka dropped her shield and staff, and crawled closer to the Night Fury.

The dragon growled again, but my mother paid no attention.

Valka held her hand out at the angry dragon.

Soon after, his eyes widened and he fell to the ground, calm.

This is when my mother got closer to the boy, about a foot away from him.

"What is she doing?" I mumbled to myself.

She tilted her head and reached towards his chin.

Suddenly, my mother backed away from him.

"Hiccup?"

**YAY CHAPTER TWO!**

**I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!**

**I'M IN A CREATIVE MOOD RIGHT NOW SO IMMA GO WORK ON CHAPTER 3**

**BAI MY LITTLE AWKWARD TURTLES!**

**BY THE WAY, I KINDA DIDN'T PAY CLOSE ATTENTION SO I'LL BE EDITING IT LATER! I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT THERE, YANNO?**

**~Jamie**


	3. Chapter 3

* H *

I almost screamed.

That boy was Hiccup.

That was Hiccup.

My twin brother.

My mother took off her 'mask.'

"Could it be? After all these years.." Valka said, getting a better look at him.

"S-should I know you?" He asked.

"No, you were only a babe.." Valka trailed off before looking back up at him, "but a mother never forgets."

He was shocked, and I can't blame him.

"Come," my mother said, turning around.

This is when she saw me, and she smiled.

"Hadley, c'mon," I walked out from behind the not very good hiding spot.

Hiccup stared at me, still shocked.

"Sisters never forget either," I said, and then followed my mom.

He stood there before following us, "H-hold on! Wait just a minute!"

"This way," my mother said, as I followed her.

"Come back here!"

"Come,"

"You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother, and you're my sister? What the..?"

I stopped and turned around. "Shut up and move," I smile before rolling my eyes and swiftly maneuvering through the rocks.

"Do you grasp how insane that sounds?" He asks.

"Yes," I say, not bothering to turn around.

My mother and I climb up the rock.

"I have questions!" He says and tries to jump up to grab the top of the rock and fails.

He attempts another time before I groan and grab his hand, pulling him up, with the help of his Night Fury pushing him up from below.

"Where have you been all this time?"

'When will he stop talking and pay attention?' I think to myself, rolling my eyes.

"W-what have you been doing?" He asks, "They said you were dead, and I had no idea you existed!"

'Dad never told him' I sigh and continue to follow my mother.

"Everyone thinks you were eaten by-" He stops when he sees the best part of my home.

The Dragon Sanctuary.

His eyes widen in awe.

Hiccup watches the dragons fly around the center.

He looks at me then up to my mom.

"This is where you've been? For 20 years?"

We exchange a smile before turning back to him and nodding.

"You-you've been rescuing them,"

I smile before nodding again, "that's right,"

His gaze shifts to mine.

"Unbelievable!"

"What? You're not upset?" Valka asks.

"What? No. I-I don't know. I-it's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother and sister are some kind of, crazy, vigilante, dragon ladies,"

"At least we're not boring," my mother smiles, Cloudjumper lowering her to the ground, "right?"

"Well, I suppose there is that," he states, "One specific thing."

"Do you like it?" She asks.

"I-I don't have the words.." He says looking around him.

We all turn our attention to the Night Fury, who was being surrounded by other dragons.

"C-can I?" Valka asks, almost too quiet for him to hear.

Hiccup gives a slight shrug.

"Oh, he's beautiful!"

He turns his eyes to me.

I had been quiet, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

He stares at me for a while until my mother exclaims, "oh, look! He's your age!"

Hiccup focuses his attention on my mother, looking over his shoulder at me every thirty seconds.

"Oh!" Valka suddenly exclaims, causing me to look up.

"This.." she walks over to me, "is Hadley. She's your twin sister,"

A/N: HEY PEOPLE

I FINALLY UPDATED

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**

**I HAD LIKE FIVE TESTS I HAD TO STUDY FOR AND STUFFS**

**ANYWHO,**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOONER OR LATER**

**PEACE OUT MY LITTLE AWKWARD TURTLES!**

**~JAMIE**


	4. Chapter 4

I smile, "Yeah, that's me."

"Why-Why didn't I know about you?" He asks.

"Dad never told you about me I guess, I don't know," I smile. "Nice Night Fury by the way,"

Hiccup gives a small smile, "Thanks,"

"What happened to his tail fin?" I ask, taking a glance at Toothless.

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded.." Hiccup says.

My mother gives a sad look to him before explaining some of the dragon's injuries near her.

"Crazy thing is.. I'm the one who shot him down," I hear him say, and I suddenly get angry.

"Why would you shoot down a dragon?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

I start to walk towards him until my mother holds me back.

I sigh, "Sorry, I forgot you Berkians kill dragons," I state, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He-He got me back, though!" He turns to Toothless, "You couldn't save all of me could you, you just had to make it even so," Hiccup leans on the Night Fury and holds up his left leg, showing us the prosthetic where his foot should be.

I nod, "Loyal dragons. They save lives.."

My mother nods, agreeing with me.

"Your sister was saved by a dragon when she was little. Almost cracked her tiny head open, until a Deadly Nadder kept her from falling,"

"Wow.." He smiles.

I whistle, and my Deadly Nadder lands next to me.

"Pretty common dragon, but she saved my life. I'd rather have had Nameless than any other dragon," I smile, scratching until I found 'the spot.'

Nameless falls to the ground, happily.

I smile, "Ta da!"

"What did your father think of your Night Fury friend?" Valka asks.

"He.. didn't take it all that well.." Hiccup stopped, before continuing, "But he changed! They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own,"

"If only it were possible," I roll my eyes.

"No, really!" He insisted.

"Trust me, I've tried as well but people aren't capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us were just born different. Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible.." My mother stopped before starting again.

I knew what story this was.

I almost died that night, me and my mother.

But that was when I was taken away from my father and brother.

"It wasn't a very popular opinion. Then one night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you and Hadley in the cradles. I rushed to protect you two, but what I saw was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, who's soul reflected my own."

Valka glanced at me, "I grabbed Hadley when your father almost killed the dragon. Soon enough, the dragon grabbed me, Hadley still in my arms."

I nodded, silently. I'm not much of a talker or a smiley person at that.

"Why didn't I know about you, though? Dad never mentioned you to me. Ever." Hiccup asked.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, to be honest. Maybe it was hard to tell you? I have no clue."

He stared at me before looking to my mother, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Who's older?"

**A/N: I have no clue what kind of ending that was, to be honest.**

**I can't end chapters well at all.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 4.**

**I had fun writing it :3**

**Peace out my little Awkward Turtles!**

**~Jamie**


	5. Chapter 5

* H *

I turn to my mother, raising an eyebrow.

She has a smile plastered on her face, "Hiccup is older by.. 15 minutes I believe."

He smiles at me, "Ha!"

I cross my arms over my chest, "I'm taller."

"Oh, are you now?" He asks.

I walk up to him and smirk as he sees I'm about an inch taller.

"Victory is mine!" I shout, smiling.

Hiccup shakes his head, laughing slightly at my immaturity.

Valka ushers him over to show him the Alpha.

I decide to go feed some of the dragons and entertain Nameless for a while.

After feeding all the dragons, Hiccup and I actually started talking.

A little bit.

Valka smiles, "When I'm up here, I don't even feel the cold. I just feel.."

"Free." Hiccup and I say in unison.

We send each other a small grin.

"It's all well and good to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?" Hiccup asks, jumping off of Toothless.

My eyes widen, concerned until I see what he was doing.

He'd made some sort of flight suit.

It was pretty freaking cool.

Once the older Haddock twin and his dragon recover from their 'bumpy' landing, my mother walks up to him, inspecting his invention.

"Incredible.." She says, amazed.

Valka makes eye contact with him and gently places her hand on his cheek.

A spark of jealously ignites in my stomach, and I turn my gaze to the ground. I realize she hasn't seen him in twenty years, but.

I internally sigh. 'She used to do that to me all the time..'

Hiccup leans into her touch.

"All this time, you took after me, and where was I..?" She frowns slowly, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over..? Will you give me another chance?"

His gaze was locked on the ground until he looks back up at her slowly.

After that, I stopped listening.

I stare at the ground, my arms crossed.

I can't block them out.

"We'll discover every last species together, as mother and son."

The jealousy returns, stronger this time.

_That was our thing, Mom._

'Now is not the time to be jealous, Hadley.' I think to myself, trying to get it through my thick skull. 'She hasn't seen him in 20 years..'

I lean on Nameless, watching Cloudjumper and Toothless.

"This gift we share, Hiccup, it bonds us." My mother's words echo in my mind.

I let out a deep breath, trying to calm my jealousy.

"This is who you are, son.." Valka starts.

I can't listen anymore.

I close my eyes, trying to not let the jealousy overrun me.

"I mean, yeah. That- That sounds amazing." Hiccup says, and Valka hugs him.

We make eye contact, and a flash of recognition shows in his eyes.

He knows.

A/N: This is a very short chapter, and I apologize for that. I've been trying to get this out there since yesterday but my father took my computer for the night yesterday and I was not happy. Anyway, here it is! Sorry if it's sucky, I'll go back and try and fix it later. I promise.

Peace out my little Awkward Turtles!

~Jamie


End file.
